Gryffindor Longing to Exceed Expectations
by Snargaluff Pod
Summary: Harry has had enough of England and the constant pressure of being the boy-who-lived and the man-who-conquered. Will fate actually be on his side this time, or will he lose everything again? This will be Harley? Martter? Rosetter? :P whatever the pairing name is!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**This isn't my first ever fanfiction, but is the first on this account (I may, or may not have forgotten the email ****address ****I used for my old account...)**

**Personally****, I love fanfics where Harry or someone has had enough of England and so leaves and moves elsewhere. I also noticed that there were no Harry PotterxMarley Rose fics on here(that I could find) so I started one myself! So yes, this will be Harley? Martter? Rotter? :P whatever the pairing name is!**

**BTW I am English, so if I get any of the school stuff wrong, feel free to correct me! **

_**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm making stacks of money? Is this a website for those who are already rich and famous? The answer for both of these is NO. (although if you are rich and famous... Hi! *fangirls*) THUS I DO NOT OWN HP, GLEE, OR ANY SONGS USED.**_

#######################################################################################################################

Harry had had enough. He was fed up with his fame. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort he couldn't even leave the house without screaming fans harassing him. I didn't help that the witches and even quite a few wizards would follow him around in the muggle world as well. He was only seventeen for Merlin's sake!

After four months of that torture, Harry had made the decision to leave England for good. He had nothing left for him there. Hogwarts had been repaired. The Weasley's and Hermione had fallen to some stray Death Eaters in an attack at The Burrow mere days after the final battle. All the others he had cared for had perished during the aforementioned battle.

He had no one.

So Harry decided to leave. He had always wanted to see the world as a child. Unfortunately, anywhere in Europe was out. Those countries were too close and too easy to follow him to. It would be best to go somewhere as far away as he could get. America perhaps. Harry could even go back to school and get a muggle education!

With that decision made, Harry started to make preparations. He bought himself a detailed map of the whole USA (it was a rather large) and started to cross off the places that he knew he didn't want to go. Eventually Harry realised that it was an impossible task. The place was just too large to choose where to go as a simple process of elimination. So, Harry decided to let fate, the entity that seemed to mock his entire existence, choose for him. It couldn't be any worse than England.

Harry picked up a dart from the table beside him, turned around, and threw it over his shoulder. It landed with a satisfying thud. With more than a little trepidation Harry turned around to see where it had landed.

Harry was off to Lima, Ohio.

It took another week for Harry to make all the specific arrangements for his move out of the country. Gringott's was a big help. The Goblins were able to secure Harry a house in Lima, emancipation documents so that he wouldn't have to live with an adult, a passport, a birth certificate claiming him to be sixteen so that he'd be able to go through the whole of high school, and they even were able to fake muggle schooling certifications. All for a reasonable price, of course.

Before he knew it he was in America, walking out of the airport and hailing a cab to take him to his new home.

###############################################################################################

His new home was a three bedroom detached house roughly three blocks away from McKinley High School, one of the bedrooms was magically expanded and had been made into Harry's personally library. The room in magical actuality was huge, however there was a warded bookcase that swung open to admit one into the magical section of Harry's realm of books, making the room at first glance seem the same size as the other normal bedroom in the house. Harry also had decided to keep all of his magical items in this room as well, so that some muggle didn't see anything they shouldn't have by mistake. This other bedroom was the guest room, despite Harry's lack of friends to have over as guests he didn't have any other uses for the room, so kept it as a spare room just in case he did need it one day.

Both the spare bedroom and the master had en-suites. The master bedroom of the house was Harry's bedroom; said bedroom being Hogwarts themed. One wall was entirely taken up by a mural of the castle in all its glory, the view that one could see from the lake. Whoever had painted it had done their job well. The other three walls were simply painted in complementary shades of green blue and yellow. Gryffindor had not been forgotten. The bed that was up against the wall opposite the mural was an almost replica of his bed from the Gryffindor dorms. On closer inspection of the bed Harry found out that it indeed was the exact bed that he had occupied at Hogwarts. Harry supposed that the Goblin's had been able to procure it somehow.

The rest of the house wasn't a very extravagant. Despite having more money than he knew what to do with, Harry liked to live relatively simply. He would splash out on the occasional item he needed or wanted, but after years of living with the Dursley's he didn't want or need tons of stuff cluttering his home up. Downstairs was a moderately sized living room, dining room and a large kitchen that Harry was pleased with. The only chore that he had ended up enjoying at the Dursley's was cooking the food. There was something in the way that such simple components could come together to create something delicious, something special that had just fascinated him since he was small. That was also part of the reason for his early fascination with potions. Snape had put a dampener on that spirit, but Harry was a lot better at potions than he let on at school.

It didn't take long to unpack, magic went a long way to speeding that up, and Harry soon found himself with nothing to do. He decided to, seeing as it was only two o'clock in the afternoon, go on a walk around the area, explore a bit.

Harry was lost in his thoughts whilst walking and so didn't even notice that there was someone else walking along the pavement until he literally bumped into them, knocking them over. It was only Harry's honed reflexes from the war that enabled him to catch the other person before they hit the ground and help them up straight. Harry was immediately stuttering his profound apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I was lost in my thoughts and I wasn't looking where I was going, and Merlin, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I- I'm so sorry! I-"

Harry was suddenly interrupted by the person whom he had knocked over.

"Gee, you really like to apologise, don't you?" They said with a smile.

"Err, Sorry."

The girl laughed again and it took Harry a moment before he realised that he had apologised again and he joined her in laughter.

"I'm Harry Evans." he said, introducing himself to the girl. He had had the Goblins use his mother's maiden name to make him harder to find. "I just moved here."

"Me too!" exclaimed the girl. "Are you in school?"

"Yeah, I start McKinley High in a few days" Harry said with a smile. School was only three days away from starting for the new school year. A grin broke across the girl's face.

"Awesome, so do I! I'll be a junior this year. What grade are you in?"

Harry blinked at the question.

"I honestly haven't got a clue. I just recently turned 16 though." he said, using his new age from the Goblins.

"That means you'll be a junior as well. Is it that different in England?"

"Yeah there's no confusing names for the years. We Brits use logical numbering of our years!" Harry said, slipping into a stereotypical posh English accent, eliciting a musical laugh from the girl.

It was then that Harry realised he still didn't know the girl's name.

"What was your name again?"

The girl gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself properly. I'm Marley, Marley Rose."

###############################################################################################

_**There once was a youngster called Stu,**_

_**Who simply refused to review.**_

_**His computer broke down,**_

_**And the next day he drowned.**_

_**So let that be a lesson to you!**_

**Yes, listen to the limerick, people. The limerick knows best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

**Welcome to the second chapter of G.L.E.E.! The song used in this chapter is Hunter Hayes' Invisible. The way that I imagine the song is a lot like this: (the youtube url) /watch?v=ZE3tSQemL8U . I came across the song whilst writing the chapter and I can honestly say I've been listening to this girl's cover of the song all day! This chapter includes Harrykin's first day at school and the apperance of a few people you might know! ;)**

**BTW I am English, so if I get any of the school stuff wrong, feel free to correct me!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm making stacks of money? Is this a website for those who are already rich and famous? The answer for both of these is NO. (although if you are rich and famous... Hi! *fangirls*) THUS I DO NOT OWN HP, GLEE, OR ANY SONGS USED.**_

#######################################################################################################################

Harry talked with Marley for a good fifteen minutes and discovered a good many things about his new friend. Her favourite colour was blue; she lived with her mum, or, as the Americans say, 'mom' and was moving schools because of her mom's new job; she loved to read; and her favourite school subjects were English, Music, and History.

Both of them were starting McKinley part way through high school, so it wouldn't be as bad as being the only new kid, there being two of them. Marley seemed even more pleased that he was British as according to her it would take even more 'new kid' attention away from her as, apparently, American people loved British accents.

Harry was glad that he wouldn't be alone at school, he'd at least know somebody. Marley looked down at her watch and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I need to go. I was supposed to be home quarter of an hour ago. I'll see you around!" She said and ran off down the street, turning to wave goodbye as she reached the end of the street and went around the corner.

Harry smiled to himself. Marley seemed the type of person who would make a good friend and Merlin knew Harry needed some more of those! If Marley was any representation of the people in Lima, Harry couldn't wait to start school!

#############################################################

Harry dreaded having gone back to school as he walked into the car park of the school, immediately attracting the attention of all who were around. The dreaded whispers started and Harry couldn't help but mentally groan, nothing would ever change, he'd always be the freak, the odd one out. He walked inside the school building and followed the signs to the reception, and coughed slightly to get the attention of the person behind the desk. It wasn't long before he had his lesson schedule, a map of the school, and a number that was supposed to be his locker number, but he had no clue where it would be. As he turned around to see if he could find the room for his first lesson on time he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. Again he managed to catch them before they hit the floor, immediately recognising the person in question as Marley Rose.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Harry quipped with a smile. Marley blinked, registering what was going on around her.

"Harry?"

"Hello Marley." Harry said, helping her upright. He smiled, she looked completely confused.

"You here to get your timetable?"

"Yes, actually." She responded, "How did you know?"

"New here too, remember?" Harry said, waving his timetable. Marley grinned sheepishly, as if she had forgotten that he would be there, but the girl also looked relieved that he was. "You had all the staring yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of used to it. I've changed schools a lot." she said.

"Fair enough."

Harry let Marley get her paperwork from reception and then the two compared schedules to see if they would have any lessons together.

"Sweet!" Marley exclaimed after scanning Harry's schedule, "We have the first three periods together today! Sure, I have maths, whilst you have art period four, but we'll be able to figure our way to our classes out together."

Harry smiled and they gave each other's schedules back. Marley was right. They both also had a free period last. "Well, you know what they say, two brains are better than one! Should we start trying to get to English?"

Harry glanced at the map. Their English classroom was on the other side of the school to reception. Harry wasn't too scared of getting lost, McKinley was nowhere near as big as Hogwarts, and it hadn't taken too long to get to know his way around that castle. This would be a piece of cake.

"Sure."

The two set off on their epic quest to find The Classroom. The whispers still followed them around, but the two of them ignored the student body, instead focusing their efforts on finding the elusive classroom.

Despite having followed the map, the two could not for the life of them find the classroom that they were supposed to have been in for their first lesson five minutes previously. Harry sighed in frustration. He really had to stop jinxing things with his thoughts.

"I give up!" Marley said. "It's impossible, we'll never find it."

"Where you heading?" said a voice from behind them said, making the duo jump and Harry twitch, itching to grab his wand, before realising it was just another student.

"We're trying to find Room 134. But we can't seem to find it." He said.

The girl's face lit up. "Ooh, British? Me like! You're close Limey, 134 is just around that corner." She said, pointing in the direction she was talking about. "I'm Unique Adams, I got first period in 135."

"Harry Evans." Harry introduced himself, "and this is-"

"Marley Rose." Marley interrupted, "It's nice to meet you. Both of us are new here and so we didn't know where to go and it's taken forever to find where we need to go."

"I just transferred from Carmel High. So I don't really know my way around here well, but I've been here a few times because I know some of the Glee Club here."

Marley looked as if she knew what Unique was on about, but Harry was just confused. What of earth was a Glee Club? Harry assumed it was an extracurricular, but he didn't understand the purpose behind it. Were they a club about being happy?

Harry voiced his questions, getting a laugh from both girls.

"Glee is a music club." Unique explained, "They are a show choir, which means they sing whilst rocking some sweet moves."

Harry blinked, confused by the explanation.

"They dance, silly." Marley said, sticking her tongue out at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"I knew that!"

"Of course you did Brit Boy." Unique teased, "Anyway, I was part of the Glee Club back at Carmel. I came here because the Glee Club here is like a family, apparently, and it was way too intense back at Carmel. Why'd you two come here?"

Harry panicked. What was he going to tell her?

"My mum got a new job in these parts, so I had to move schools." Marley answered.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "Things got a little complicated in Britain, so I decided to move to Lima."

"Fair enough. Anyway, we should probably get to class before the teacher kills us." Marley suggested, as they were all now ten minutes late. They thanked Unique and walked into the classroom.

The teacher, Mr Carthbright, was fine with their being late, but did ask them to try not to be in the future. The lesson was relatively boring. Mr Carthbright was a poetry enthusiast and loved English poets. He had immediately asked Harry a million questions on which British poets he liked, and had he heard of this person, or that person. Harry hadn't a clue about any of the people who Mr Carthbright had talked about, and soon the teacher moved on to telling them what they would be studying that semester.

He went on about this man called John Clare who was some English poet in the nineteenth century who liked nature and so decided to write a whole load of poems about it. Apparently the guy ended up in an asylum, and escaped twice. Marley seemed to like the guy's poems, but Harry personally found the poetry dull. He had flicked through the book of poetry they had each been given and there was maybe three poems in the whole anthology that wasn't about nature in some way or another. Apparently for the semester they would be talking and analysing the poems and comparing them to each other. The lesson was over soon, Harry discovered Mr Carthbright had a tendency to start babbling on about some random topic, which could be interesting sometimes, but was most of the time even more boring and took up almost all of their lesson time.

#############################################################

By lunch Harry was dreading having gone back to school. Most of his teachers had talked for half the lesson about the aims for the semester. It was only in art class that he was allowed to do something for himself. The teacher, who looked kind of hung over to be honest, had just let them do their own thing for the entire lesson. Harry had just started doodling in his art book and zoned out for most of the lesson. When the bell rang out, Harry was jerked back to reality. He looked down at his page to see the bloody scene of the attack on The Burrow. The last time he saw he saw his best friends. The time he watched The Burrow, his home away from home, burn to the ground.

Harry hadn't noticed he was crying until a tear splashed his sketch, blurring the ink and making it run, causing the image to distort. He tore out the page from his art book, screwed it up and threw it in the bin.

Lunch itself was an interesting experience. The Glee Club that he had heard so much about was sat with the cheerleaders, or that's what Harry assumed they were because of their uniforms. There wasn't enough room for him to sit with Unique and Marley, the only two people he knew, so he went and got his lunch and sat by himself on a table not far from where they were sat. Unique had left the table by the time that Harry had gotten his lunch, but someone else had taken her spot on the table.

It seemed that the people sat at the table were making fun of the lunch lady that had smiled at Harry as she handed him his lunch and Harry thanked her for it.

"Hey, you guys see the new lunch lady? She's so fat, they took a picture of her last Christmas. Still printing." This jab at the lady's weight seemed to amuse those around the table, but Harry noticed that Marley wasn't laughing.

"Hey, she has to wear a watch on both wrists because she covers two time zones." Another person said. Marley's frown deepened.

"Maybe she has, like, a medical condition or she swallowed somebody with a medical condition." A blond girl said viciously, "Right Artie?"

A guy that Harry could see was sat in a wheelchair was deliberating whether to join in or not and Harry was disappointed when the guy made the wrong decision.

"When she sits around the house, she really sits around the house."

"Look at her boobs, it's like two grocery bags full of soup." Another girl said.

"That's really mean. I thought you guys were different!" Marley said. She seemed to have had enough and stormed away.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the cheerleaders remarked. Harry stood up and walked over to the table.

"There is nothing wrong with her." He said coldly, "The thing that is wrong here is you. She's an amazing human being. Why should they have to put up with your crap? Why should the lunch lady be belittled just for 'a little fun'? What right do you have to make them feel anything less than welcome? I've been at this school less than a day and I can see that what I heard about the glee club being a welcoming place must be wrong." He looked at the people that weren't in cheerleading uniforms as he said this. "I was actually thinking of auditioning for Glee at some point. But now, now I don't think I'll bother."

"Congratulations," Harry said scathingly, "You're part of the popular group."

Harry turned his back and walked out of the cafeteria. He may have just ostracized himself from the entire school, but he didn't care at that moment in time. Harry set off to go see if he could find Marley, but struggled to find her. That might have had something to do with the fact that he was completely lost as well. Harry wandered around the school for most of the duration of lunch before he heard a voice singing somewhere. Harry followed the sound of the voice to what seemed to be an auditorium. The source of the singing was Marley sat at a piano on the stage. She had just started a new song and she seemed to be singing her heart out.

_"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_

_For outcasts and rebels_

_Or anyone who just dares to be different_

_And you've been trying for so long_

_To find out where your place is_

_But in their narrow minds_

_There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

_Oh, but listen for a minute_

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_Oh, invisible_

_So your confidence is quiet_

_To them quiet looks like weakness_

_But you don't have to fight it_

_'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

_Every heart has a rhythm_

_Let yours beat out so loudly_

_That everyone can hear it_

_Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

_Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

_Dare to be something more_

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_These labels that they give you_

_Just 'cause they don't understand_

_If you look past this moment_

_You'll see you've got a friend_

_Waving a flag for who you are_

_And all you're gonna do_

_Yeah, so here's to you_

_And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

The song had Harry in tears. Marley had a truly beautiful voice, but there was such a deep pain in it that harry could almost not bear. He didn't want anyone to go through what he had to go through in his life with the Dursleys. There he truly was invisible. Marley had gone through the pain of being invisible at some point, that much was obvious.

_Yeah, and you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_It'll be invisible"_

As Marley played the last through notes of the song on the piano, Harry wiped the tears from his face and stepped into the auditorium properly, as he had just been stood in the doorway.

"That was amazing." Harry said quietly. Marley spun to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded, a slight panic in her eyes.

"Just for that song." Harry said, and Marley seemed to relax, placated by his answer. He walked up to the stage and sat next to Marley on the stage.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Marley said quickly, but it was fairly obvious lie. Harry smiled.

"It seems that we have something in common!" he exclaimed. Marley looked confused at Harry's statement.

"We both say that we're fine when it's really obvious that we're not."

Marley looked sheepish and a bit annoyed that Harry had seen through her so easily. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know, it's disgusting what some people will say. I let them know that before I came to look for you." Harry said, interrupting her. Marley looked confused and guilty.

"You were in the cafeteria? I'm so sorry! I did look for you, but I couldn't see you and I saw Unique and so I went and joined them at their table. If I'd known I would have sat with you!"

Harry smiled, it was great to have some friends again. Although it was his fault in the first place that he didn't have any. Harry forced himself not to think about that and, instead of dwelling upon his past, responded to Marley.

"That's okay." The school bell signifying the end of lunch rang, making them both jump.

"We should probably get out of here, there could be a lesson in here next." Marley suggested. The two of them started to wander the school, as neither of them had any lesson left that day, in order to find their lockers. Each had a number on it, Harry's was 687, which was strange in itself as that was also his vault number at Gringott's. At least it would be easier to remember! Marley's locker as somewhere near his as her number was 683. They eventually found their lockers, and dumped most of their school stuff in them.

Before he knew it the bell for the end of the day was ringing and that meant that Marley had to go home. Harry, seeing no point in staying at school any longer than he had to walked back to his new house and collapsed onto his sofa.

He had actually survived his first day of Muggle School. He grinned to himself. It hadn't been perfect, but he had at least one friend in Marley. It hadn't actually been too bad a day, he hadn't been attacked by anyone, like Dudley had always done at Primary School, and there hadn't been any attempts on his life yet. But then again, those kind of life ending events had always occurred towards the end of the school year. Hopefully, being away from the magical world would mean that he would avoid that kind of drama. It would be nice to end the school year without a tonne of stress.

Harry fell asleep that night with high hopes for what the next day would bring.

#######################################################################################################################

**Not all of you listened to Stu.**

**You really should ought to.**

**Because if you don't review,**

**Stu is going to haunt you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO G.L.E.E!**

**I can't believe this story already has over 700 views, 10 reviews, 33 followers and 23 favs! I thank you all!**

**This chapter has a lot more in the way of songs than the previous two, but one of them is an original song of mine that is called Please Just Shut Up. It's a working title so any name suggestions are welcome!**

**I know that some people like to listen to the songs in question when reading fics with songs in you want to listen to any of the songs included in this fanfic please go to wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcomSLASHplaylist?list=PL4VlSAN7S2qxKJawsqJ8B6ASCfiHF0_4q**

**BTW I am English, so if I get any of the school stuff wrong, feel free to correct me!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm making stacks of money? Is this a website for those who are already rich and famous? The answer for both of these is NO. (although if you are rich and famous... Hi! *fangirls*) THUS I DO NOT OWN HP, GLEE, OR ANY SONGS USED THAT I DO NOT STATE ARE MY OWN!**_

#########################################################

**Marley P.O.V**

Marley sat up in bed. Why was it that the best lyrics and song melodies always came to her when she was lying down in bed, trying to switch her brain off so she could sleep? It was half past 4 in the morning for goodness sake! She was only awake in the first place because the dog next door wouldn't stop barking, and it seemed that she was locked out of Morpheus' realm.

Now that it seemed that she wasn't getting anymore sleep, Marley decided to get up and write her song idea down, in order to prevent her forgetting it come morning. Marley was glad that her mom had soundproofed her room somewhat, so that she wouldn't wake her up in the middle of the night with her playing.

An hour and a half later and the song was finished, however Marley was already slightly regretting skipping out on sleep as it wouldn't be long before her mom would come in to wake her up for school, so she couldn't even grab a little extra sleep before school started. On the other hand, Marley felt like the song had turned out well, it wasn't the best song she had ever written, but it was alright. She had pulled upon her feelings from being bullied at her previous schools and it had just kind of evolved on the page.

She sat down on her bed, picked up her guitar and started to play through the song again, recording it into an app on her phone so that she wouldn't forget the tune.

_I walk away from you again,_

_Not quite sure what you want from me._

_Time after time you criticise_

_But I can't help, but wonder._

_What do you want from me?_

_What do you gain,_

_From trying to hurt me?_

'_Cause you won't win this game._

_I've learned to grow stronger,_

_You're not good enough._

_It's just kind of pathetic_

_Why don't you give up?_

_Why don't you give up?_

_You shout to me from across the hall_

_As if we're some kind of "friends"._

_You walk alongside me, calling me names,_

_And I try just to let it bounce off._

_But_

_What do you want from me?_

_What do you gain,_

_From trying to hurt me?_

'_Cause you won't win this game._

_I've learned to grow stronger,_

_You're not good enough._

_It's just kind of pathetic_

_Why don't you give up?_

_Why don't you give up?_

_Just because on the outside_

_It doesn't seem to bother me,_

_Doesn't mean I'm not dying inside._

_Sometimes I want to make you see_

_That those to whom you are cruel_

_Will all come back one day to haunt you._

_What do you want from me?_

_What do you gain,_

_From playing this cold-hearted_

_Cruel, twisted game?_

_I may have grown stronger,_

_But other's they don't._

_And if you're not careful,_

_They'll tie a noose round their throats._

_So,_

_What do you want from me?_

_What do you gain,_

_From trying to hurt me?_

'_Cause you won't win this game._

_I've learned to grow stronger,_

_You're not good enough._

_It's just kind of pathetic_

_Why don't you give up?_

_Why don't you give up?_

_Please, just shut up!_

The last guitar chord rung through the air and Marley smiled. She loved finishing off a song. Most of the songs that she wrote ended up coming out okay, but there were a few, like the one that she had written that morning, that gave her a sense of satisfaction in completion. There was something she loved in the creation of something new.

Marley picked up her songbook from in front of her and made a couple of small adjustments to the lyrics and chords that she had ad-libbed when she has played it though, and decided to keep. She would have to put it into proper sheet music later, and add the piece to the folder of music she kept. Her songbook was solely what she used when she was in the middle of writing songs. The book itself was quite messy; ideas scribbled out here, a few extra pieces of paper stuffed there. The piece of paper that the song Marley had just written was on one of those extra pieces of paper. There wasn't much point wasting more paper when it was just going to be written up properly later. She would hopefully have time for that after school.

On the subject of school, Marley looked at the clock and saw that she needed to start to get ready for her second day at McKinley. It didn't take long to go about her normal morning routine, and before she knew it she was at school.

Marley didn't see Harry until third period that day. As they were both 'the new students' the History teacher, Mr Schuester, let them sit next to each other. However, that did mean the two of them had to sit right at the front. On the plus side, they both had made it on time to the lesson. Marley had been a few minutes late to both her other classes that morning, and brought the attention of everyone upon her. Marley shuddered at the memory. She didn't mind being at the centre of attention when she was performing, but the glares that she was getting from some of the cheerleaders were truly chilling. Marley was just glad that she already had a sort-of friend at this school and didn't have to go through it alone.

##############################################

**Harry POV**

Harry's day had been interesting to say the least. His first two lessons had been alright, the teacher of the double period had just set them off on group tasks, researching something to do with Biology. They had complete free reign over the subject, which meant that, yes, many of the groups of boys did go down a slightly crude line of research. The only thing was that during the last half hour of the double period they were expected to present their findings in some way, shape or form.

Harry had been placed in a group with Unique, who for some reason was in this class with him, and a couple of other girls Harry didn't know. He had been told their names, but had forgotten them pretty quickly. Unique had somehow convinced the other girls to sing their findings. It had been a parody of Hey, Soul Sister by Train.

_Hey-ay. Hey-ay-ay-ay-ayyy, Hey-ay-ay-ay-ay-ayyyy._

_Your heart it pumps,_

_Blood to the body, hea-art, and the lungs._

_It starts with atrial systole,_

_Where both atriums contract and force the blood out._

_Both valves are closed,_

_At the start but then the AV valve opens_

_Due to the increased pressure,_

_And so the blood flows into the ventricle._

_Hey, blood system,_

_That's enclosed in blood vessels_

_Like arteries, capillaries._

_The way you pump 'ain't fair you know._

_Hey, blood system,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_When you pump._

_Hey-ay. Hey-ay-ay-ay-ayyy, Hey-ay-ay-ay-ay-ayyyy._

_After a slight delay,_

_Ventricular systole comes into play._

_It gives the blood direction,_

_It takes it to the body and to the lungs._

_I'm so obsessed,_

_My heart is bound to beat forcing all the blood out,_

_Before it fills again_

_During both atrial and ventricular diastole._

_Hey, blood system,_

_That's enclosed in blood vessels_

_Like arteries, capillaries._

_The way you pump 'ain't fair you know._

_Hey, blood system,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_When you pump._

_The way you oxygenate_

_Is to take all the blood to the lungs,_

_Where it diffuses in_

_And then it is held in red blood cells_

_(In haemoglobin)_

_Hey, blood system,_

_That's enclosed in blood vessels_

_Like arteries, capillaries._

_The way you pump 'ain't fair you know._

_Hey, blood system,_

_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_When you pump._

_Hey-ay. Hey-ay-ay-ay-ayyy, Hey-ay-ay-ay-ay-ayyyy._

_When you pump._

_Hey-ay. Hey-ay-ay-ay-ayyy, Hey-ay-ay-ay-ay-ayyyy._

_When you pump._

Harry didn't know the song, although this parody version was now stuck in his head, and so had gotten away with just holding a diagram and bobbing in the background, whilst the girls did the actual singing part. Unique threw in some harmonies in parts of the song, but whenever she did the other two girls ended up singing off key. The two girls didn't seem to be overly pleased to be singing in front of everyone, but Harry thought they did okay. At the end of the performance there was some awkward applause from the teacher, but everyone else just looked bored.

History wasn't as bad, Harry had been able to sit with Marley for the lesson. But American History was just plain confusing. It probably didn't help that Harry hated history anyway. After having Professor Binns, any history at all threatened to make him fall asleep. Mr Schuester wasn't as bad a teacher as Professor Binns, but he tried far too hard to engage the students and so in the process lost their respect.

Harry was glad that he had a free period next, because Muggle School seemed to be a lot more boring than it used to be. That may have just been because he had a magical education to compare it too.

#############################################################

After History had finished Harry and Marley took a trip to their lockers to get rid of their unneeded books. Harry had just closed the door to his locker when there was a tap on his shoulder. Harry immediately crouched and span, sweeping the feet whoever had touched him from underneath them. The person hit the floor with an 'oomph'. Harry looked up to see there was also a small group of people who had somehow gotten behind him without him noticing.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the ragtag bunch of students. The group looked to be in shock at Harry's actions, as did Marley, whose jaw had actually dropped.

"We wanted to thank you." The guy in the wheelchair, which Harry recognised from the previous day as 'Artie', said as the person he had floored got up.

"Thank me?" Harry asked. What did they want to thank him for?

"We wanted to thank you for knocking some sense back into us. We won nationals last year, and the school suddenly loved us, I guess we got so caught up in our fame that we became what we hated most." One of the girls stood behind Artie elaborated. Harry was shocked. They were thanking him for having a go at them?

"We hope you reconsider joining glee club." Another guy with brown curly hair, who was also the guy that Harry had floored, said, "It would be a shame that we scared away a potential member in a moment of lapsed judgement."

"Uh, sure." Harry said, still baffled by these people.

"Great!" One of the girls said, "Auditions are today at lunch. There's a signup sheet on the extracurriculars board."

"Which is where?" Marley asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation had started, "We're both kind of new here."

"And where are the auditions taking place?" Harry added.

"In the auditorium. I could show you where the extracurriculars board is if you want?" Artie said.

Marley smiled, "That'd be great."

Artie showed them the way and both Marley and Harry signed up. It was only once Artie had left that Harry realised that he had no clue what he was going to sing. There was only an hour or so until the auditions started. He had to pick and probably learn a song, and quickly! Harry mentioned this problem to Marley.

"I already know which song I'm going to sing. So I can help you if you want?"

"Thanks," Harry said. "I haven't a clue where to start."

"Well, what kind of songs do you like?" Marley asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I've never really listened to much music." He told Marley, who looked at him weirdly, "My aunt didn't like it in the house much, unless it was her music. The boarding school I went to didn't allow electronics and there wasn't really a choir or anything there, well apart from my second year there, but that fell through due to lack of interest. So, yeah I haven't really heard that much music at all."

Marley looked thoughtful. "What songs _have_ you heard then? It's better to go with something that you know, at least a little."

Harry thought back to when his aunt would play music around the house. There had been that one about girls having fun that Harry had a vague memory of playing in the house before Uncle Vernon had turned it off.

"There is this one song. I think it's called 'Girls just wanna have fun'."

"By Cindi Lauper? That's an okay song." Marley said, looking like she was trying to not laugh at the song choice, "Maybe we could do something to make it a bit different, like changing the words or something."

"It's in a happy key normally isn't it?" Harry said, using his _very_ basic music knowledge, "We could put it into a minor one."

Marley blinked. "That's actually a really good idea!" She said, her eyes twinkling in her excitement.

"Instead of this," Marley said and sang a small part of the song, "Putting it into this key." Marley demonstrated what she meant.

Harry looked around and suggested that they go into an empty classroom or something so that they didn't disturb anyone. Marley agreed with him and so the two found an empty classroom to practise in. Marley wrote down the lyrics to the song and sang the first verse in the new minor key. Harry echoed her and carried on the song, his eyes closed, hoping that he was doing this key change thing right. There was something about singing that just set him free. It was even better than flying and quidditch! Nobody back in England had known about his love for singing. His aunt had discouraged him as Uncle didn't like music at all, he thought it was a pastime for 'pansies', and apparently Harry had a voice like nails on a blackboard. But Harry was sceptical about anything that Vernon insisted was fact.

He got to the end of the song and opened his eyes, looking to Marley for her opinion. She was looking at him gobsmacked.

"Are you sure that you've never had any singing lessons or anything?" The girl asked.

"No." Harry said cautiously.

"I think that you're not going to have any problem getting into glee club. You didn't even have to look at the lyrics and got them almost perfect, but what you did with them was even better! And you're change to the minor key was spot on throughout! Oh my goodness, you have such an amazing voice Harry!" Marley gushed, making Harry blush. He wasn't that good, was he? The bell rang, interrupting whatever else she was going to say.

"We should probably grab some lunch before heading over to the auditorium. I don't think I'll be able to stomach anything until after the audition though." Harry said, changing the subject.

####################################################

Before he knew it he was stood on the side of the stage waiting for his name to be called to audition. Marley had already had her turn. She had sung a song called 'New York State of Mind. Harry had been mesmerised by her voice once again. There was something about Marley's voice that was almost magical.

"Harry Evans" Mr Schuester called. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself and walked out on stage. He walked out up to the microphone and took it out of the stand.

"Hi, um, I'm Harry Evans and I'll be singing 'Girls just wanna have fun' by Cindi Lauper." Someone snickered from the audience. Harry put the mic back into the stand and hummed his starting note.

_She comes home in the morning light_

_Her mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear you're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh those girls just want to have fun_

_Ooh_

Harry sang the first part a cappella and nodded to the onstage band to join in, and so one guy with a guitar joined in for the next verse.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_Her father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

A girl with a tambourine joined in next.

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_When the working day is done oh_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_When the working day is done_

_Those girls - just want to have fun_

_Oh those girls just want to have fun ooh_

The tambourine girl waited until the next chorus to join in again.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_She want to be the one who walks in the sun_

_And girls they want to have fun_

It was on the last chorus that the person on drums and electric and bass guitarists joined in for the climax of the song, dropping out at the end so that it was just the guitar was still playing with him for the last two lines.

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_When the working day is done oh_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_When the working day is done_

_Those Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh those girls just want to have fun ooh._

Harry smiled, happy with his performance and opened his eyes, having closed them at some point in his performance. There was silence from the audience. No applause, despite what looked like half of the glee club being there watching. You could have heard a pin drop. Harry stepped away from the microphone, and turned to walk off the stage.

It was then that the people watching must have realised he was leaving as they all burst into applause.

"Thank you Harry." Mr Schuester said neutrally, "The list of people who have been accepted into Glee Club will be up on the extracurriculars board by the end of the week."

#########################################################

**People are ignoring Stu**

**That makes Stu feel blue**

**And if you don't review**

**Stu will make you rue**

**Your decision through and though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Here's another chapter of G.L.E.E for y'all! **

**I know that some people like to listen to the songs in question when reading fics with songs in you want to listen to any of the songs included in this fanfic please go to wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcomSLASHplaylist?list=PL4VlSAN7S2qxKJawsqJ8B6ASCfiHF0_4q**

**BTW I am English, so if I get any of the school stuff wrong, feel free to correct me!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm making stacks of money? Is this a website for those who are already rich and famous? The answer for both of these is NO. (although if you are rich and famous... Hi! *fangirls*) THUS I DO NOT OWN HP, GLEE, OR ANY SONGS USED THAT I DO NOT STATE ARE MY OWN!**_

#################################################

The next few days had passed in tense anticipation for Harry and Marley. Harry had made a few new acquaintances, but after the incident in the cafeteria, no one wanted to be seen as friends with him in fear of being 'slushied'. Harry himself had been subjected to a 'slushie' on audition day. Apparently the cheerleaders and jocks had gone back to 'slushie'ing the Glee kids and, as an auditionee, it was as if Harry had put a sign on his back saying: **SLUSHIE ME! **He hadn't expected the cold, sticky drink, neither had Marley, and hadn't had the chance to respond before the perpetrators walked out of sight. Thursday, however, was a different story entirely. Harry had heard the jocks coming, they hadn't attempted to be particularly sneaky, and Harry had dropped to the floor, spinning and taking the feet out from underneath the group of jocks. The icy drinks flew out of their hands, spilling the contents thereof across the bullies.

"I am not someone you want to mess with." Harry said, his tone as cold as the 'slushies' that covered the jocks, "I have gone easy on you, not wanting to draw attention to myself. But here I draw the line. You will stop this juvenile behaviour of I will make you."

There was a moment of silence and the jocks scrambled away from Harry like the rats they were. Marley had just stood there in shock until Harry shook her shoulder.

"What was _that_?" She asked. Harry looked around at all the other people in the corridor, who weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were listening in.

"Not here." He replied, and walked away from her, knowing Marley well enough to know that she would follow him to have their conversation in private. If Harry was going to tell her anything at all then he would not be telling her with the rest of the world listening. The two ended up in a classroom that was not being used that period. Marley sat next to him atop one of the tables.

"Harry?" She asked cautiously. Harry took a deep breath in before answering her.

"So I guess I can't just brush that off as good luck, can I?" He said with a sigh. Marley just gave Harry a look. He sighed again.

"I learnt a lot of self-defence at my previous school. I heard those bozos coming and took them out. End of story." Harry said looking at his swinging feet. This time it was Marley who sighed.

"Look, Harry, I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I am your friend. Friends look out for one another. I can't just let this go. You flinch when someone touches you unexpectedly; or if there's a loud, unexpected noise; or someone moves too quickly."

Harry opened his mouth to deny her accusations, but was interrupted before he could even get a word out.

"Harry, I don't want to hear your reasons. I just need you to know that if you need somewhere to stay, somewhere to escape to, or even just someone to listen, I'll be here. I only need to ask you this. Is someone at home hurting you?"

Harry was taken aback by the question and his head snapped up, meeting Marley's eyes.

"No." He answered truthfully, "I live alone so it's a bit hard for someone to hurt me there."

Marley's eyes softened and she let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief before suddenly sucking the air back in again.

"You live all on your own?" She asked. Harry panicked slightly, he had to come up with a plausible reason why he was on his own, and not completely lie to his friend.

"My parents left me a lot of money when they died. I'm emancipated, because I have the means to live on my own, and so I chose to move out here to America, rather than stay in England."

Harry looked up to see a small smile on Marley's face. The school bell rang and Marley hopped off of the desk and quickly towards the door. Before she exited the room she turned around.

"If you ever want to tell me the whole truth I'll be listening. You contradicted yourself, that wasn't what you told Unique. And don't think you got away with that answer for taking down those jocks Evans. I'll let it slide for now. But Harry, I can only be there for you if you'll let me."

Marley left, leaving Harry frozen to his seat. Harry wasn't aware of any time passing and it was only because of a teacher walking into the classroom and basically telling him to get lost that he made it to the last class of the day on time.

English itself passed in a blur for Harry. They had to compile a glossary of terms that they might need when analysing the poetry. This was completely mindless task that left Harry's brain free to roam, pondering the question that plagued him into the night

Why was what Marley said affecting him so much?

##################################################

Friday.

Each day previous Harry had checked the extracurricular board for the audition results and each day previous the results had yet to be published.

But it was Friday, the deadline for the results for Glee Club. Harry got into school that morning, walked up to the extracurricular board and took a deep breath in. Looking up, he read down the list. There were only three people who had gotten into Glee Club. He let the breath out. He had gotten in! Looking further down the list Harry saw that Marley had also gotten in.

He hadn't seen Marley at all yet that day. Friday was one of the few days that their schedules were completely different. He hadn't been able to find Marley at break, but if Harry was honest with himself he didn't really look for her very hard in the first place. It was almost the end of lunch, and he still hadn't found her yet.

He didn't want to lie to Marley, but telling her the truth just wasn't an option. How on earth would he explain it? There wasn't a way to bring up that kind of subject and thus Harry was reluctant to. Marley had said that she wasn't going to pressure him into telling her anything, which Harry was grateful for, but it didn't make not telling someone who was fast becoming a good friend any easier.

But then again, Harry had been keeping things a secret his whole life. Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, had died without knowing about the cupboard under the stairs. It had been hard not to tell them, but he had done it. Now they were dead. Why was it so hard not to tell Marley about The War then?

"Excuse me?" a small voice to Harry's left said, jolting Harry from his downward-spiralling thoughts, "Could you move?"

Harry turned towards the voice to see that the small voice had not come from someone small in stature. To his left was a tall strawberry blonde girl, who was much taller than Harry was. He would estimate her height to be somewhere in the region of six foot, dwarfing Harry's hard earned five foot six. Despite the height advantage that could have made the girl imposing, the girl looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Sorry." He said, and moved out of her way. The girl walked up to the glee list and stroked her finger down the list of people who had gotten into Glee Club until she stopped at a name. Harry didn't remember the girl auditioning at all, but judging by the mini victory dance the girl was now doing, she had gotten in.

The girl seemed to remember that she was not alone and stopped dancing suddenly, arms still in the air. She blushed enough to put a Weasley to shame, lowered her arms, and looked down to her shoes. Harry smiled at the girl who reminded him of a young Neville Longbottom and made the decision to try and befriend her.

"Hi," he said, sticking his hand for a handshake in greeting, "I'm Harry."

Being so much shorter than the girl meant that his hand was directly in her line of sight, despite the girl's bowed head. She looked up at Harry, seemingly startled. Harry moved his hand away.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The girl mumbled a quiet answer that Harry didn't quite catch. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

The girl mumbled again, this time just audible enough for Harry to hear a small "I'm Charlie Emery."

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. I see you made it into Glee club, that's great! I just got in as well." Harry said with a smile. Before Harry could say anything else to the girl the bell for the end of lunch sounded and Charlie rushed off, a soft "Bye" reaching Harry's ears.

Harry realised that he had an hour to burn before his first Glee Club meeting that afternoon after school and so headed to the library to do some of his homework. However, when he got to the library, Harry was distracted by the computers that lined one side of the room. Apparently they were for students to use whenever they liked. Harry had never been on a computer before, although he had seen many in Dudley's room.

'Logging on' was Harry's first challenge, and although it was a challenge, being a Gryffindor, Harry didn't back down. However, eventually Harry went and asked the librarian for some help after ten minutes of failing to work the computer. Once successfully on the computer Harry managed to find this website called 'YouTube' and decided to look up some music to listen through using the headphones that came with the computer.

The plethora of music that there was online astounded Harry. There was such a variety in the world and Harry loved it. Harry soon decided that he would go out shopping and get one of these 'iPod' things that kept being advertised before the videos. Just listening to music sent excitement running through Harry's veins. He couldn't wait for Glee Club now.

Before he knew it the hour was over and the bell was ringing, signifying the end of the school day for most people. Harry shot up out of his seat and was halfway out the door before he realised he had forgotten his bag. He quickly grabbed it and was almost running to get to the choir room on time. The flow of people trying to escape school for the day was inhibiting his progress though.

By the time that Harry finally got to the choir room, Glee Club had already started, the teacher being stood at the front, talking to the group. Harry knocked on the door as he entered, apologised for his lateness, and sat down in between Marley and Charlie. Charlie had blushed madly when Harry sat down, but he ignored that in favour of listening to Mr Schuester.

The man in question was welcoming everyone to Glee Club, and asked if anyone had anything that they wanted to sing to the group. Immediately many of the older Glee kids started vying for Mr Schuester's attention to let them perform, and soon a full out argument had erupted over who would have the chance to perform. Only the newcomers were not a part of this chaos.

Suddenly Harry was hit by an idea. He turned to Marley and Charlie and asked if they knew the song 'Hiding My Heart' that he had come across on 'YouTube'.

"That's the one that Adele put on her album isn't it?" Charlie asked softly. Harry nodded, smirking at the confused look that Marley was giving him.

"How do you know the song?" She questioned. Harry's smirk widened.

"There's this thing called YouTube." He replied and stuck out his tongue at her, "I had a free last. Anywho, what do you two say to showing these Glee kids how it's done?"

"I'm in." Marley said immediately. The two of them looked to Charlie, who blushed at the attention. The girl seemed to ponder it over quickly and then nodded her consent.

Harry stood up and walked over to Mr Schuester and asked if the three of them could be the ones to perform. Mr Schuester seemed to think that this was a great idea, judging by the smile that lit up his face, and yelled for everyone to shut up.

"The three new additions to Glee Club have requested that they do a song, and so I have decided that they are going to." He explained and then sat down.

Marley, Harry and Charlie stood up and stood in a line next to the piano, facing inwards towards each other slightly. The guy in the corner of the room started playing the opening bars to the song, and Harry decided that he didn't want to know how he knew what they were going to sing before they had even said anything.

**(Harry)**

_(Marley)_

(Charlie)

**This is how the story went**

**I met someone by accident**

**Who blew me away**

**_Blew me away_**

**And it was in the darkest of my days**

**When you took my sorrow and you took my pain**

**And buried them away, ****_buried them away_**

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You'll disappear one day_

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

Dropped you off at the train station

Put a kiss on top of your head

Watched you wave

**_And watched you wave_**

Then I went on home to my skyscrapers

And neon lights and waiting papers

That I call home

**_I call that home_**

**_I wish I could lay down beside you_**

**_When the day is done_**

**_And wake up to your face against the _****_morning sun_**

**But like everything I've ever known**

**You'll disappear one day**

**_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_**

Away, yeah

_Woke up feeling heavy hearted_

_I'm going back to where I started_

_The morning rain_

**_The morning rain_**

_And though I wish that you were here_

_On that same old road that brought me here_

_It's calling me home_

**It's calling me home** (_calling me home_)

**I wish I could lay down beside you **(I wish I could lay down)

_When the day is done _(when the day is done)

**_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_**

But like everything I've ever known

_You'll disappear one day_

**_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_**

I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away

The Glee club burst into applause and Harry couldn't help but grin. Harry held his hands up and received simultaneous hi-fives from both Charlie and Marley. All three of them sat down, grinning at Mr Schuester. A few of the Glee kids that hadn't been at the auditions looked

impressed at the performance. Harry had quickly come to the conclusion that he was going to like it there.

"That's how you do it guys! Welcome to the Glee Club!"

############################################

**You've given this fanfic a view.**

**But before you bid it adieu,**

**Please do something for Stu**

**And click the button marked review!**


End file.
